


[PODFIC] Getting Around To It

by QueSeraAwesome, Skyorin



Series: QueSeraAwesome's Domestic AU Podfics [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Asexual Agent Maine, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Demisexual Wash, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyorin/pseuds/Skyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time either of them say it is doesn't feel like the first time after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Getting Around To It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Around to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515958) by [QueSeraAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome). 



Stream in drop box [here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/323k17m8m7lelzm/getting%20around%20to%20it.mp3?dl=0).

GoogleDrive here.

Read the fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2515958).


End file.
